Czyny warte pieśni
by Arianka
Summary: Zwycięstwo nad Nieprzyjacielem to powód do radości, jest więc uczta, śpiew i wino. Oraz kreatywny bard... Na wesoło. Tekst napisany w ramach akcji Fikaton 2018 na Mirriel.


Tekst powstał w ramach akcji Fikaton na Forum Literackim Mirriel.  
O dziwo tym razem na wesoło. Rzecz się dzieje w okolicy 60 roku Pierwszej Ery, po Dagor Aglareb, Bitwie Chwalebnej. Może mi Maglor wybaczy.

* * *

 **Czyny warte pieśni**

Dobre wieści i miażdżące zwycięstwo elfów nad siłami Nieprzyjaciela zasługiwały na ucztę. Choć to Fingolfin z synem przegnali główne oddziały Morgotha, Maedhros i Maglor także mieli w nim swój udział, tak więc zgromadzono się świętować w Himring, jako najdalej wysuniętej na północ twierdzy; ot, małą demonstracja siły. Z Hithlumu przybył Fingon w imieniu swoim i ojca, Maglor dołączył ze swej Szczerby, a Caranthir gościł akurat u Maedhrosa.

– Bitwa Chwalebna, tak ją już nazywają, wiesz? – zagadnął w zamyśleniu Fingon, gdy zabawa trwała już w najlepsze.

Maedhros wywrócił oczami w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się.

– Tak jakbym mógł nie pamiętać – prychnął w kielich i upił łyk. – Przypomnę ci może, że autor pieśni, z której to pochodzi, siedzi naprzeciw ciebie. – Wskazał wzrokiem Maglora pogrążonego w dyskusji z Caranthirem.

– Hmm? – Śpiewak odwrócił głowę i zerknął w ich stronę. – Mówiłeś coś, bracie?

– Nie, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. – Maedhros uśmiechnął się do niego z pewną dozą ostentacyjnego pobłażania. W Maglorze obudził się bard i gdy niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, z dowódcy przemienił się w artystę. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, zwłaszcza gdy gościł w siedzibie starszego brata posiadającego zwierzchnią władzę w Beleriandzie Wschodnim.

Urządziliby ucztę pod gwiazdami, lecz surowy górski klimat kazał im porzucić ten zamysł. Twierdza Himring posiadała jednak dość przestronne sale, by z powodzeniem pomieścić wszystkich biesiadników. Biorąc pod uwagę przenikliwy nocny ziąb, nikt nie zamierzał narzekać.

Maedhros, jako gospodarz, nie pozostał długo przy stole. Miast tego krążył pomiędzy gośćmi i wymieniał uprzejme uwagi; takie spotkania jak to służyły umacnianiu sojuszy, a choć stosunki z Fingolfinem miały się dobrze, starań nigdy nie było dość. W pewnym momencie dołączył na chwilę do muzyków zbierających się w jednym miejscu, by dać popis swych umiejętności.

– Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz – zagadnął brata Maedhros.

– Dlaczego miałbym się nie radować, gdy wciąż jest czas na śpiew i wino? – zapytał wesoło śpiewak, palcami trącając struny swej srebrnej harfy, którą trzymał na kolanach. – Nasz mężny kuzyn przyniósł nam opowieść wartą co najmniej jednej pieśni. Może przyłączycie się do nas?

– O nie, nie śmiałbym z tobą konkurować w tej dziedzinie, Kano. – Maedhros potrząsnął głową. – Lecz czekam z niecierpliwością na twe kolejne pieśni.

xxx

Uczta przeciągnęła się do świtu i nie żałowano na niej jadła i napoju, więc słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, gdy Maglor wstał i zdecydował się dołączyć do reszty. Dzień zdawał się płynąć leniwie, choć strażnicy na murach twierdzy byli czujni jak zawsze, a śpiewak nie zdziwiłby się zupełnie, gdyby zastał pomiędzy nimi starszego brata.

Dwóch strażników Maedhrosa skinęło mu na powitanie, gdy ich mijał. Maglor odpowiedział na pozdrowienie i poszedł dalej, gdy usłyszał nuconą przez nich piosenkę. Melodia brzmiała podejrzanie znajomo i zdecydowanie wpadała w ucho. Pewnie wczorajsza uczta skończyła się wesoło...

Nim dotarł do sali jadalnej, usłyszał ją jeszcze kilka razy. Jakaś elfka mrugnęła do niego na korytarzu, ktoś inny uśmiechnął się i odszedł w swoją stronę, nucąc pod nosem, a Maglora zaczęło ogarniać niejasne przeczucie, że wie, skąd ta chwytliwa melodia pochodzi. Potem zaś usłyszał śpiewaną za zakrętem zwrotkę i jęknął w duchu.

Piosnka w zabawny, dosadny i przeraźliwie złośliwy sposób opisywała zwycięstwo Noldorów nad wojskami Morgotha, sławiąc czyny Fingona i Fingolfina prostymi, wpadającymi w ucho strofami. I na swoje nieszczęście po kilku wersach Maglor doskonale wiedział, kto był autorem słów.

– No proszę. – Maedhros nie zdołał powstrzymać kpiącego uśmiechu na widok wyraźnego zażenowania brata, gdy ten dołączył do stołu. – Muszę przyznać, że od tej strony cię jeszcze nie znałem. Czy to wino od Carnistira, czy tutejszy surowy klimat tak wyostrzyły twój dowcip?

– Nawet nic nie mów – jęknął Maglor. – Mamy już jakiś dyplomatyczny skandal? – zapytał, zerkając na Fingona, który nawet nie próbował kryć swojego rozbawienia.

– Aż tak źle chyba nie będzie – pocieszył śpiewaka kuzyn. – Przyznaję, że nie tego się spodziewałem, ale nie można powiedzieć, że ktokolwiek przegapi nasze zwycięstwo.

– Wspaniale... – Maglor klapnął naprzeciw starszego brata i z obrzydzeniem odsunął podany mu usłużnie kielich. – Oświećcie mnie tylko, dużo tego jest?

– Och, nie przejmuj się. – Fingon uśmiechnął się stanowczo zbyt wesoło. – Będzie ze dwadzieścia zwrotek, przynajmniej tyle słyszałem. Ale popytaj, z pewnością ktoś wszystkie spamiętał.


End file.
